Chemical Madness
by RaeRoulette
Summary: Rewrite of "Up In Smoke" {No war AU} Roulette Montgomery, Amity born Dauntless transfer with an unknown past affliction and a passion for secrets. Not to mention a certain Dauntless Leader.


**-Chemical Madness Chapter 1-**

As I stand facing the full length mirror in my bedroom fixing my long dark hair into a neat braid down my back and adjusting my long yellow skirt to sit correctly on my hips along with the hem of a red tank top in preparation for my aptitude test I receive a text from Liam.

"Where are you?! They have started testing!"

"On my way! Woke up late"

I respond as I grab my red sandals and rush out the front door, running almost without issue to the facility, until I slam roughly into a blond boy with short hair and tattoos on his neck dressed in Dauntless black.

"Shit sorry" I mutter as I look him up and down once more

"Nice language Amity" he acknowledged while smirking

"Whatever and I do have a name" I retort as I look him in his storm grey eyes

"Alright what's your name?" He implores

"Roulette" I inform

He raises his pierced eyebrow in disbelief before saying "Maybe I'll see you in Dauntless initiation this year then" pausing dramatically before adding "Roulette" as he turns and walks away.

I'm not exactly sure why I lied about my name. I suppose it just didn't feel right.

Never really has , well not since I acquired the nickname Roulette from Connor anyway.

I open the door harshly allowing it to slam behind me as I enter the room, my eyes immediately scanning the room until I spot Liam in the far back corner.

I rush silently as possible to the seat next to him "thank god you made it,I was becoming worried" he admits, I laugh a breathy laugh and say "I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for the dauntless guy outside" Liam looks confused but before he can question anything he is interrupted by the lady who is calling names "Riley Montgomery" I stand up throwing Liam a nervous glance as I walk towards the testing room entrance.

When I enter the room I find myself standing I front of a Candor lady with long red hair and freckles on her cheeks.

"Sit down and drink this " she instructs me as she hands me a cup filled with bluish liquid

I follow her instructions and within seconds she disappears.

I stand up from the chair feeling extremely confused

Suddenly an Abnegation lady appears in front of a table which has both a knife and a brick of cheese on it "Choose" she says in a tone so robotic sounding i feel chills run down my spine. I reach for the knife that I now hold in my right hand, slowly studying the blade. I hear a low growl behind me and turn quickly to find an enormous dog staring me down. It turns and starts running towards me bearing its sharp teeth, My initial reaction is to run until I remember the knife. I allow the dog to come close to me, it opens it's mouth in preparation to bite me until I push the knife through its side. It mentally pains me to do so but it had to be done. As I look around I am no longer in an empty room, I am on a train filled with people of different factions. A Candor man approaches me "Do you know this man?" He asks showing me a photo from a newspaper, I recognize him though I can't deem where and why so I respond "No" The Candor man begins to look angry "You are a liar!" He shouts pinning me to the wall. "No I most certainly am not!" I lower my tone while staring him in the eye, "Stop lying little girl" he hollers pushing me further into the wall, That's enough I think to myself and I push him off of me using all my strength "My first answer still stands. I do not know that man"

Just as quickly as it happened the scene fades out and I am back in the testing room.

"Dauntless" she announces as she types something into her computer.

"You may leave" she adds. I walk out into the hallway thinking about my results, I always wished I could be Dauntless even when I was a little kid and I remember what that Dauntless guy I ran into earlier said. As I exit the building someone comes up behind me and pokes me in the shoulder, I turn and see Liam smiling and pulling me out of the crowd towards the back of the building. When we arrive his smile instantly drops and he asks "What were your results" I know that we aren't supposed to tell anyone but me and Liam tell each other everything, he's the only one who knows what truly happened last summer and he has never told anyone, I trust him completely so I lower my voice and lean close to him "Dauntless" I whisper. "What was yours?" I ask quietly "Amity" he answers.

"Are you going?" He adds

"Yes" I say quickly before I can rethink it and make myself nervous

"What about your siblings? And your Dad?" He implores

"They will be alright, if my Dad dose what he did when my Mom died again they will still have Coban"

"Oh"

"Are you gonna stay?" I question

"Yes" he says quicker than I thought he would

"Oh" I feel tears in the corner of my eyes so I hug him tightly hoping he won't notice. When we finally break I say goodbye and run home.

I come home to my brother Coban and Mayslee old sister watching tv. Braxton is in the kitchen lecturing my father about somthing pointless, I wait until Braxton has left the room and its just me and my father

" how was your test?" He asks

"Alright I guess" I shrug my shoulders passively

Before our small talk can continue I hug him tightly

"I'm gonna miss you Daddy" I feel the tears come again

"I always thought you would leave but I suppose I would never be ready to hear it" he faltered, I could hear the sadness in his voice

I released him from my hug and stared him in his dark brown eyes "Promise me you will take care of them, don't give up like you did when Mom died, none of us could handle seeing that happen again" I instructed

"I promise Riley, now I suggest you go tell Coban and Mayslee but not Braxton because he won't understand"

"Alright" I mumble

I enter the living room and tell Coban and Mayslee to come with me to my upstairs bedroom. When we get there we all sit down on my bed facing each other.

"I'm transferring factions" I say, not able to look either one in the eyes

" oh" Mayslee muttered with a sad look in her green eyes

"Will we ever see you again?" Coban questions looking a mix of angry and disappointed

"Yes, on visiting days" I attempt to assure, though I honestly have no idea

After a long twenty minutes of silence we all go back to our previous activities followed by a silent dinner.

The next morning I wake up in Amity for the last time.

I pull my long dark hair into a high bun and tie a red ribbon bow around it and put on my good yellow knee length dress that I only wear for special occasions. I walk downstairs to see my whole family gathered around the table

"You look beautiful " said my father in that hushed breathy tone that suggested he was about to cry.

"Thank you" I nearly whisper before I run towards him and hug him for what may be the last time. I feel Braxton cling to me pushing his face into my side and asking "Where are you going?" In his confused 6 year old voice

I look at Coban pleading with my eyes for him to say something because I don't have the heart to.

Coban kneels down to Braxton's hight and calmly states "Riley's gotta go to a new faction because she can't stay here"

"Why?!" Braxton whines

I interject this time " because I want to go"

Braxton doesn't respond.

He just clings tightly to me again.

Mayslee looks at me and says "take your phone, so I can text you"

"Okay" I promise as I wrap my arms around her shoulders and press my face into her neck.

Before Coban has a chance to say anything I rush over to him and whisper "take care of them okay?" And nods his head "and yourself" I add, I think I hug him the longest aside from my dad.

When I look at the clock I see it is already time for me to leave. My family will come to watch but they don't need to be there for another 15 minutes.

I pull on my red cowboy boots and walk out my front door for the last time.

I meet up with Liam about half way there and we talk about anything and everything until we arrive at the auditorium where we will choose our new factions. We sit together as usual and wave to our families. About 25 minutes into the ceremony Liam is called to choose his faction, I look up at him with sad eyes and smile the awful kind of smile you only use when saying goodbye to someone.

He walks quickly to the centre and runs the blade down his palm allowing the blood to make a small pool before he drips it into the Amity bowl. I feel a tear drip from my eye but I catch it and wipe it off just as soon as it appears.

I swear time goes by a million times slower at these things. Until my name is called.

I get that awful nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach as I approach the centre of the room. I feel like I am taking forever to cut my hand but before I can worry about that to much the crimson blood appears. I walk quickly towards the Dauntless coals and allow my blood to land within them, making the coals sizzle.

I sit down with the rest of the people who chose Dauntless. I recognize one girl in particular, Vienna Winters from Candor. She was Connors cousin.

.Was.

I turn towards her and hesitate "Hey Vienna right?" She turns to face me and responds "Yeah and you were one of Connors friends.. Riley right?"

.Were.

"Yeah" I almost flinch at the sound of his name before continuing "and I actually go by Roulette now"

"Oh" she smiles and moves over several seats until she is sitting next to me.

We watch the rest of the ceremony together in silence until a Dauntless guy named Four instructs us to follow him.

The train tracks

I feel a rise of guilt and sadness within myself as I stare at the metal cars rushing by.

"Jump" instructs Four as he runs along the tracks grabbing onto the side of a door and pulling himself in.

I follow the rest of the initiates and find myself sitting in one of the middle cars with 4 or 5 other transfers and a few Dauntless members. The train ride lasts what felt like forever until I notice people jumping off onto a building. I look at the other initiates and decide to follow. I land hard on my left knee but pull myself up without wincing, seeing to the fact that the last thing I need is to be seen as weak. I head towards where the rest of the initiates seem to be grouping around Four. He is explaining that we will need to jump off the building in order to enter the Dauntless compound. Heights have never been my favourite but considering that I'm Dauntless now I have to learn how to suck it up and deal with it; or else I will never make it here. About four people including Vienna have jumped when I finally decide I'm ready "I'll go" I blurt out before I can over think it. "Alright then, go" says Four. I walk to the front of the crowd and stand on the ledge of the building, throwing myself off before I can think twice.

My body hits the net and I slide off rejecting the help offered by a girl about my hight with blond hair and a tattoo of ravens along her collarbone. "Name?" She asks somewhat impatiently "Roulette" I declare slowly but surely. The blonde girl repeats me louder toward the crowd of Dauntless standing in a large group cheering for each new member. "Over there" she states as she points towards the crowd of initiates who have already jumped, mostly Dauntless borns but a few transfers including Vienna who is talking to another Candor girl who is about my hight with sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Pretty sure I just flashed my underwear to the entire crowd" I state while laughing awkwardly. Vienna laughs airily before the other Candor girl speaks up "I'm Adalynn, by the way" smiling the whole time. "Roulette" I state simply, making sure to smile so that I don't come across rude or annoyed.

As we make small talk about pointless things for a few minutes the rest of the initiates jump and we are instructed to once again follow Four through the Dauntless compound ending our tour where we will be staying for the rest of initiation. Disgusting, the only word I can think of to describe the dorms. One large bathroom that shouldn't even be considered a bathroom because I feel like bathing there would only make you filthier, beds crammed together with only about a foot of space between each one. Me Vienna and Adalynn exchange looks of discontent before choosing beds in the far back corner. Me on the right, Adaylnn in the centre and Vienna on the left.

Four than proceeds to explain our points cards which we are given for clothing and anything else we need until we can get jobs after initiation.

We are than left to go about our business and buy ourselves some Dauntless clothing.

I give a look of excitement to Vienna who looks already bored with the idea of hours of clothes shopping and Adalynn who looks just about as exited as me.

"And so it begins" Vienna complains as we exit the dorms and find our way to what Four says is The Pit.


End file.
